Motorcycle owners often purchase various accessories for their motorcycles. Among other accessories, a motorcycle owner may purchase handlebar lights and heated throttle grips for their motorcycle. Such handlebar lights are commonly installed at the ends of the respective handlebars, and the heated throttle grips are installed in place of the original throttle grips.
To provide electrical power to the handlebar lights or heated throttle grips, electrical wires or cords can be routed through the interior passageway of the hollow, tubular handlebars to electrically connect to a source of power, such as the motorcycle's battery. However, in circumstances where the interior passageway is obstructed, such as when a throttle position sensor for an electronic throttle is located inside the interior passageway, the electrical wires for the handlebar accessories are routed outside of the handlebars.